The invention relates to a device and a method for automatic issuing of commercial advantage coupons, when clients go to the check-out(s) of a store, in order to record and pay for articles purchased. The invention also relates to a store computerised cashing system, which is provided with a device of this type.
EP-A-O 512 509 describes a device which makes it possible to print discount vouchers automatically at store check-out(s), in accordance with conditions fulfilled by the clients. In order to function, this device requires:                installation in each store of a specific network of printers connected to a specific computer, which itself is connected to the check-out terminal network, this computer including a file of purchases by clients, and a data base, in which the terms of the discount vouchers are stored;        connection of the specific computer to a remote host computer with a centralised data base containing the various files of each store; and        entry in the file of articles of each store, of a field which is actuated on an additional bit.        
This device is thus complex and costly. Its installation is lengthy, and pre-supposes modifications not only of the hardware and software, but also of all the data for the store.
In addition, this device, which is controlled and updated by a remote host computer, makes the store lose control of functioning, and therefore cannot be envisaged for stores which are entirely autonomous from the point of view of management (and are not dependent on a chain of stores). In particular, it does not allow the store to allocate commercial advantages which are specific to it, or to modify at any time the conditions of allocation of these commercial advantages.
Furthermore, this device makes it possible to issue only discount vouchers according to pre-selected conditions relating to the client and/or according to the presence of pre-determined actuating products, amongst the articles purchased by the client. Its applications are thus limited, and in particular it does not make it possible:                to issue and control commercial advantage coupons other than discount vouchers (purchasing vouchers which are valid for all or part of the store, loyalty points, gift allocation vouchers, commercial messages etc.);        to issue commercial advantage coupons according to criteria of allocation other than the presence of an article amongst the purchase, or of the data of clients who hold credit cards issued by the store; or        for the store itself to define at any time the conditions of allocation and/or the value and/or the description and/or the conditions of validity and refund of the commercial advantage coupons.        